Blue
by loulou.k
Summary: But then, they looked at me, their eyes were telling me that things are going good now, and they are both fine and happy….they told this to me…Only me.


**Dedicated to Xyrisa**: Happy birthday my dear Xirysa! ^_^.

May your live is going to be as awesome as you are.

* * *

_**Blue**_

I saw her many times.

Her eyes are blue, just like me, I used to see her since she was a kid, I saw her growing up through the years, every time she came through me I fall in love with her blue eyes and the messy golden hair over her shoulders, just like the sun outshines over me.

She is a girl, I know that, I saw that, but she had a boy's name….Oscar….but why? I don't know!.

The other boy who used to be with her called her Oscar, and she called him Andre.

My heart calms down each time they came across me, just because of them….I didn't want to frighten them, so I kept my mouth shut.

I still remember that awful accident Andre had…..because of me…..he cut his feet with a broken bottle, the glass got into his feet while they were playing beside me.

I saw her running towards him when she heard him screaming from pain….I saw that fear in her eyes and that told me one thing; this little boy means a lot to her.

I didn't know what to do, I wanted to help them, I only could offer some water to clean the wound…but he was okay, that's what he said to her, but I still could see the pain in his voice and the fear in her eyes…..

They even came the next day, they passed beside me riding their horses, laughing, they both were fine, and that calmed me for a while.

Over the next years they still passed beside me from time to time, they are not kids anymore…but I still could hear them laughing, that's a good sign! Isn't?

She's getting beautiful year by year….and he's getting handsome too, there's something is his eyes now, I don't know what it is…

He looks at her with a spark in his eyes, but her eyes are absent, he was calling her but no one could hear that…Only me.

She was looking at me too, but her mind was far away, she was looking thorough me, behind me, but to where?

She was calling someone too, but no one could hear that…Only me.

Does she hate me? Why do I feel she is? Why she looks at me and feel sick, sad, angry….what did I do to her made her look at me this way, as if I took someone away from her….someone who meant a lot to her?

I didn't saw her for years, suddenly she was there, she was here, in front of me, looking at me again, I was happy to see her eyes again….but…..those weren't her eyes!

Something happened to her, something bad happened to her, she was….smashed, just as this little boat which was lying beside me.

She was alone…alone? Where's he? How could he left her alone? What happened?

My thoughts interrupted when I saw her tears, she was crying…crying? I've never saw her crying!,

Is it because of me?

"_I'll try to avoid seeing him, sorry Andre_".

And she went away, away form me….she left me with my thoughts dashing all over me…

I wanted to call her, to say I want to help her, to say that things are going to be better again, just like the good old days, but…

Even though the wends were playing with her hair, making it messy and covered her eyes I could see her tears… tears of sadness, tears of depression, tears of guilty, tears of...

I was angry that day.

Days passed too long, too many sunrises, too may sunsets.

Then, one day, I woke up by laughs…their laughs…

And now, for the first time I know what happened…

They are not kinds now, not friends, not a man and a woman; they are a husband and wife….and they are passing beside me again.

They didn't look at me this time, they only looked at each other….they were saying things to each others but no one could hear that….Only me.

But then, they looked at me, their eyes were telling me that things are going good now, and they are both fine and happy….they told this to me…Only me.

The only witness of their life, love, and death.

* * *

**Loulou**: Yes, I wanted to make it a little vague at the beginning, I hope I did it well!

And Xirysa, sorry if your gift wasn't funny or cute, but this the only thing I could wrote, anyway I wrote it because of you so don't complain about it, okay? ^_^

Many thanks for _Bradamente_ for correcting the language and for _Kasia_ for her supporting.

Feedbacks, critics, questions are all welcome, I'll answer you all, but please if you don't have a FFN account at least send me your email address so I could reply you.


End file.
